Fighting The Darkness
by BlackHeartedDevil
Summary: She never wanted the life her brother was destined for. She wasn't strong enough to control it. So she did what she did best. She ran. Now Stacey Danvers returns, but the danger, romance, and life-shattering occurances are anything from what she expected.
1. Prologue

**Hey!!! I'm sorry it's taken so long to get it all sorted! I didn't realise until I re-read it how many mistakes I'd actually made!! Terrible :/**

**So anyway, here it is.... and again, Sorry :/**

**Disclaimer: I sooo don't own any of the original Covenant characters or storylines, just Ellie and this story. **

**Prologue **

_" Stacey! Stacey, where are you?" The young girl turned to glance behind her as her mother's voice sounded from the door, ducking down low as she spotted her moving from the house. The older woman placed her hands on her hips, scowling. " Stacey Danvers, if you don't get out here this minute, you're in big trouble, young lady!" Stacey moved further back into the bushes, her long, copper coloured curls falling down from her pigtails as they got caught on branches. Her mother waited for a few minutes, then sighed, throwing her hands in the air as she went back inside. Quietly, Stacey ran into the woods surrounding her house, trying to follow after her father and brother. When they had returned home from school, her father, James, had taken Caleb out into the garden for a 'birthday surprise'. Stacey scowled at the thought, stumbling towards the fields at the back of the house._

_" It's my birthday, too." She muttered. She slowed down as the tree's began to disperse, ducking behind one of the bushes. She glanced around it, biting her lip as her father and Caleb came into view. They were standing thirty feet away, Caleb closer to her as he stared at his trainers. He fumbled around with his hands nervously, his dark hair falling around his face. Stacey glanced at her father, a moment of sadness passing through her. Even at thirteen, she knew there was something wrong with him. At thirty-nine years old, he already looked haggard and worn. His skin was wrinkling, his hair thinning and slowly turning white. He hunched over slightly, slower in his movements than he used to be. He was like a shell of his old self. A clap of thunder drew Stacey out of her thoughts, making her jump. She heard Caleb gasp as he looked up at the sky, his dark eyes filled with fear. _

_" It's okay, Caleb." James said. " It doesn't hurt for long. Just until you absorb your power." Caleb nodded, still looking afraid. Stacey went to call out to them, when a sudden bolt of lightening shot down in front of her, right where Caleb was standing. Her hazel eyes widened as it cleared, seeing Caleb lying motionless on the floor. It happened again, this time causing Caleb to scream out in agony._

_" CALEB!" Stacey screamed in horror, dashing put of the bushes towards him as another lightening bolt struck him. _

_" Stacey, no! Get back!" James roared, starting forward as quickly as he could. She ignored him, throwing herself to Caleb's side. She grabbed his hand as he cried out in agony, his eyes clenched shut._

_" Caleb! Open your eyes!" She pleaded, tears filling up in her own. " Please! It's okay!" Caleb's eyes snapped open as he looked at her, making her gasp. They were pitch black. Before she could react, a burst of light flashed behind her, a sharp pain hit her back, then everything went dark..._

* * *


	2. Chapter One

**The Song in this chapter is Cat and Mouse by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus...... a wicked song :) check it out :D**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Return**

"SHIT!"

Caleb bolted up in bed, his eyes wide. A cold sweat covered his face and body as he struggled to steady his heavy breathing. The light flickered suddenly, and he looked in the mirror. Just like every other time he had this dream, his eyes were pitch black. He felt the power in his veins, pulsing through his body as it threatened to burst out. He groaned, burying his face in his hands as he tried to delete the images in his dream from his head.

That was the worst night of his life. It was bad enough he had to take his place as part of the Covenant. But that was his place as one of the Sons. He knew that, he had accepted that long before his eighteenth birthday. But Stacey wasn't supposed to live like this. It was never her burden to bear. After that night, she had never been the same. Her eyes had changed from the same dark hazel as his own, to a bright silver-blue. She had screamed for over an hour after seeing that in the mirror. That wasn't the worst part. She had gained the power that night when she threw herself over Caleb. You could see it in her eyes that it had damaged her soul. It slowly built up inside of her, taking over her every thought, her every action. When she was angry or upset, it would take over her, and she couldn't stop it. She had used whenever she could, ignoring all of the warnings her parents gave her. Then, when she was fifteen, her father 'died'. Seeing him so broken and weak had demolished her, and she ran. It was always her way. She ran away from everything she knew and loved, because she was terrified. They hadn't seen or heard from her since.

They tried phoning her mobile for weeks, but she would never answer. It didn't stop Caleb, though. He would phone her whenever he needed to feel close to her, and just leave messages. He knew she got them. He could feel her sadness and despair whenever he left them, just like he could feel if there was something wrong. But she never returned. His father had blamed himself, of course. He had always said that if he had gotten to her quick enough that night, she would never have suffered the fate she had. Seeing her leave had just about broken his heart. That night was the start of their parents marriage break-down. Evelyn Danvers despised the fact her husband used so much, not only because of what it did to him, but because it stopped him from saving Stacey. Deep down, she knew that if James hadn't been so weak and frail, he could have got to her. She hated him for it, and after Stacey left, she hadn't gone to see him in the colonial house until Caleb was in danger. Now, though, Caleb couldn't shake off the feeling that something was coming. Something bad, and Stacey was in trouble.

Glancing at the clock, Caleb groaned. 2.30AM. He fell back onto his bed, raising his head slightly as his phone began to ring. He frowned as he saw the caller I.D. Flipping it open, he held it to his ear.

" What's up, Pogue?" He asked gruffly, yawning. Pogue's tired voice sounded on the other end, a hint of concern hidden in it.

" Hey man. I just had a call from Reid. Says he had a dream about Stacey." Caleb scowled, running his fingers through his hair. He opened his mouth to reply, when Pogue carried on. " I wouldn't have phoned you. It's just... I had the same one. About your thirteenth birthday. You didn't..." His voice trailed off, leaving Caleb in deep thought.

" Yeah, I had it too." He said finally, confused. Pogue took a deep breath, staying silent. " I think something's wrong. Stacey's in trouble."

" You can't know that." Pogue said quietly. " Maybe she was just using, and we could feel it." Caleb said nothing, trying hard to believe him. " Listen man, just relax. It's probably nothing. If it was a darkling, then it would be a totally different story. It's just a dream." Caleb nodded, sighing.

" You're probably right. I'll try ringing her tomorrow." Pogue groaned down the phone.

" Caleb, she hasn't answered her phone in what, three years? What makes you think tomorrow will be any different?" He asked. Without answering, Caleb shut the phone, closing his eyes. It couldn't be just a coincidence that all three of them had had the same dream. As he slowly drifted to sleep, he couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was wrong.

_Softly we tremble tonight,_

_Picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight,_

_I said I'd never leave you'll never change_

_I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life_

_Am I supposed to be happy?_

_With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price_

_Am I supposed to be happy?_

_With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price_

_you said, you said that you would die for me..._

The song blared out over the jukebox as Caleb walked into Nicky's, his eyes scanning the crowds of people in the bar for a sign of his friends.

" Caleb!" A familiar voice sounded over the music, making him look around. The small blond threw herself at him as he turned around, her lips pressing against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Caleb placed a hand on her waist, smirking as she pulled away.

" Hey Sarah." He said softly, reaching up and pushing her hair out of her face. " Sorry I'm late." Sarah smiled, shrugging.

" At least you came." She said happily, taking his hand and leading him through the crowd. " Pogue and Kate skipped out. They wanted to spend _quality time _together before school starts again tomorrow. Meaning they won't be leaving Pogue's room for the next ten hours." She chuckled, turning back to face him. " Reid and Tyler are at the pool tables." Caleb nodded, stopping by a table. He sat her down and kissed her forehead, remaining standing.

" I'll get you a drink." He offered, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. Sarah nodded, smiling as he turned away. Caleb walked over to the bar, hitting his fist on it to grab the tall, bald barman's attention. The man looked up, smiling as he saw Caleb. " Hey Nicky, can I get two cola's?" Nicky nodded, grabbing two glasses from the shelf. Caleb looked around him, rolling his eyes as he saw Reid and Tyler playing Aaron Abbot at the pool tables. Sensing his gaze, Reid looked up, smirking as he caught Caleb's eyes. Caleb nodded, taping his fingers on the bar in time with the music.

_We made plans to grow old,_

_Believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told_

_lost in a simple game of cat and mouse _

_Are we the same people as before this came to light?_

_Am I supposed to be happy?_

_With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price_

_Am I supposed to be happy?_

_With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price_

_you said, you said that you would die for me..._

Wolf whistles sounded around him as the door opened behind him, but he paid no attention. The men in the bar acted like boys, ogling at every girl that walked in, whether she was three years younger or twenty-three. He continued watching Reid thrash Aaron in pool when his phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket, expecting it to be Pogue or his mother. But the name on his screen almost caused him to drop his phone in shock. Slowly, he flipped it open and raised it to his ear, taking a deep breath.

" Stacey?" He whispered, his voice shaking. There was a pause on the other end of the line, and a long release of breath." Stacey, is that you? Talk to me. Where are you?" There was another pause, and a voice he hadn't heard in three years sounded down the phone, causing his heart to skip a beat.

" Caleb." She murmured, her voice silky. " Turn around." Caleb froze, pulling his phone away from his ear and slowly turning towards the door. His eyes locked with a pair of watery, silver ones, and he found himself frozen to the spot.

" Stacey..."

* * *

_As they moved down the stairs, Caleb grabbed onto Stacey's hand. Her eyes were wide with fear as she held back tears, knowing what was coming. They had both known this would come, but Stacey was struggling to accept it. She had always loved her father, regardless of what he did or said. She had always been the apple of his eye, and watching him fade away like he was tearing her apart inside. She turned to look at him as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, a small smile playing on her lips. It faded as they moved along the corridor into the main living room, where Evelyn was sitting on one of the sofas. Gorman, the caretaker, was stood across the room, holding onto the handles of a wheelchair. Stacey froze in the doorway, refusing to go any further. She stared at the old man in the wheelchair, biting her lip._

_" Hey dad." Caleb whispered, moving to sit by his mother. James looked up at them, one side of his mouth lifting up into a smile. Evelyn watched her husband, her face void of emotion. It killed her to see him like this. At forty-one years old, he already looked well past eighty. She took her sons hand, turning to Stacey. Stacey just stared at her father, her eyes hard. Evelyn sighed._

_" Children. You know why we called you down here." She said softly. Caleb nodded, looking into his lap. " It's time for your father to go away. Gorman's taking him to the old colonial house. People are beginning to ask questions about him. It's not safe for him here anymore. Not safe for you. It's too easy to be discovered." She hesitated before speaking again, looking at James. He nodded slowly, as though it took all his energy to do so. " People think he died. You can't talk about him anymore. And for a while, you won't be able to see him. You have to act as though he isn't in your lives anymore. Do you understand?" Stacey's head snapped towards her, her eyes darkening. _

_" What?" She asked, her voice low. Evelyn turned to face her, her features softening. " You can't do that. You can't, it's not... he..." Her voice trailed off and she turned to her father as a tear rolled down her face. " Don't go away. Please don't leave us. Please." She stepped towards him, her hands trembling. James shook his head, holding out a hand to her._

_" I... can't." He wheezed. Caleb stood up and moved towards Stacey, but she shoved him away._

_" NO!" She cried, whirling on her mother. " No, you can't do this to us! You can't take him away!" Her eyes turned black as she sobbed, the ornaments around the room rattling in the cabinets. " Why are you doing this! None of this is his fault! You can't take him away from me!" She turned back to her father as her heart broke in two, despair washing over her. " Don't go. Don't leave. You can stay! Please, don't leave! You can't die!" _

_" Stacey. It's the only way." Caleb said quietly. " You can see him soon. It's just for a little while." Stacey shook her head, a large crack shattering it's way through the mirrors and windows. " Stace, control it!" Evelyn stood up, moving over to comfort her. Stacey glared at her, knowing it was her idea._

_" I hate you." She growled, turning on her heel and storming out of the room. As she went, ornaments flew into the walls and picture frames shattered, creating a mess as she went. She ran up to her room, sobbing as she went. They couldn't take him away from her. He was the only person that really understood her, that could calm her down. If they took him away, she'd fall apart. She couldn't do it. She ran up the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door shut. She heard a car door slam shut outside, and ran to the window. Outside, Gorman was moving over to the drivers side of the old Chevy truck. Her father was in the front staring up at her window. Before they drove away, he raised a shaking, withered hand. Then, he was gone. From the manor and from her life. Stacey let out a scream of anger and pain, falling to her knee's. The lava lamp on her unit shattered, it's contents spilling across the floor. She didn't know how long it took her to calm down, or how long after that she stopped crying. But she had made a decision. And there was nothing anybody could do to change her mind._

_Three hours later, when Caleb came up to check on her, the room was empty. He ran around the house searching for her, phoned his friends, even rung up Gorman to check she hadn't followed them to the Danvers colony house. But it was no use. It had always been in her nature to run away from her problems and pain._

_This occasion was no different. _

* * *

" Stacey..."

Caleb stared at Stacey in shock, his jaw dropping. He had hardly recognised her. Her long, mousy brown hair had been replaced by dark, black curls covered by an old worn cap. Her black vest rested just above her stomach, her black jeans hanging low on her hips. She stood still, as though she were afraid to move. She gazed at him through watery eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. Caleb refused to look away, afraid she would disappear. After three years of thinking he'd never see her again, here she was in front of him. His little sister had come home, and at that moment in time he didn't care about why she had gone or where. She had come back. Caleb smiled broadly, and she suddenly smiled.

" Caleb." She said softly, her eyes shining. She ran towards him, her smile getting bigger every step she took.

" Stacey? What… when did you get back?!" Caleb exclaimed as she threw herself at him, wrapping an arm around her waist. He grinned as he hugged her tightly, as though she would fade away if he let go. Stacey pulled away, looking into his eyes.

" Like, now. My stuff's out in my car. I thought I'd come here and see if you were here." She told him. " God, Caleb, I missed you so much! It's so good to see you, I'm sorry for everything I put you through." Caleb stared into the familiar silver of her eyes, noticing a change. They weren't hard, or defensive, like he remembered. There was a softness to them that had never been there before. He kissed her forehead, hugging her again.

" We'll talk about that later, when you tell me where you've been." He said gently. " Right now, I just... I can't believe you're really here. It's so good to have you back, you have no idea how had it's been. How much I missed you." Stacey took a deep breath, burying her face in his shoulder as he tightened his grip on her. She closed her eyes, relaxing in his grasp. " Are you staying?" She hesitated, then nodded slowly. " Good. Because I'd never let you go again." Tears of happiness filled her eyes as she pulled away, running down her cheeks. He reached up, brushing them away. " Come on. There's somebody you have to meet." He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowds towards the table. Sarah watched him carefully, her eyes narrowing as she spotted Stacey trailing behind him. Her gaze shifted down his arms to their linked hands, and she tensed up. Stacey glanced up, biting her lip in discomfort. Caleb stopped at the table, pulling Stacey forward.

" Stace, this is my girlfriend, Sarah." He introduced. " Sarah, this is Stacey." Sarah looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. " My sister." Sarah's eyes widened as she looked at Stacey, a scowl forming on her face. Then, she smiled kindly, holding out her hand.

" It's nice to meet you. Caleb, you didn't tell me you had a sister." She said carefully as Stacey took her hand and shook it. Caleb shrugged, sitting down in an empty chair. Stacey remained standing, looking around the bar. It hadn't changed a bit since she'd left. Images of her and Caleb sneaking in with the boys when they were younger crept into her mind, making her smile. Nicky had lost the little hair he had had, and the same people crowded it. A group of boys at the pool tables caught her attention, and she grinned. Reid and Tyler. They had been her favourite brothers out of the Sons. Especially Reid. He had been there for her so much when she was growing up. It had hurt her just as much leaving him as it had Caleb. As though sensing somebody watching him, Reid glanced up, their eyes locking. He straightened a little, then grinned, shoving Tyler in the shoulder. Tyler followed his gaze, looking totally confused. He stared at her for a moment, as though trying to figure out who she was, then his jaw dropped.

" Look who finally decided to show her face around town after all these years!" Reid called out, shoving his way through the crowd towards her. Stacey raised an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips. " Wow, Stacey, you sure outdid yourself this time. Three years? That's gotta be some kind of record for you." Stacey shrugged, wrinkling her nose.

" I would have been back sooner, but I had to make sure you'd have left already." She teased. " Just my luck you're still here, I was certain I'd have got away from you." Reid chuckled, sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her against his body. He held her for a moment, then pulled away.

" We missed you, Stacey. It ain't been the same without you here." He said quietly. Tyler moved to Reid's side, smiling slightly as he looked at her. He had never really shown his affection in public, but she knew by the look on his face he was happy to see her.

" I missed you too." She said softly. Tyler nodded, winking. Caleb watched her closely, the need to know where she had been suddenly getting the better of him. Now he knew she was safe, and that she was sticking around, he had to know what had happened to her. Where her anger and iciness had gone. He took Sarah's hand and pulled her up, moving to stand next to Stacey.

" Hey guys, would you two take Sarah home?" He asked. Reid looked up, his face hard. " Me and Stacey have some things to talk about. I'd really appreciate it." Stacey pulled out her car keys, handing them to Reid. He looked at her in confusion, before studying the key rings. He gasped as he saw the car make, staring at her in awe.

" It's the only one out there." She told him. " You can't miss it. Take it back to ours after." Reid nodded enthusiastically, grabbing Tyler and Sarah and dragging them out of the bar. Stacey chuckled, turning to see Caleb staring at her expectantly. " Audi TT. His favourite." She stopped laughing as he scowled, her smile fading. She looked down at the floor, sighing. She had know he would want to know about the last three years, but not this soon. She'd only been around for fifteen minutes, tops. She sighed, glancing back up at him. " So, what do you want to know?"


	3. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two

**Where were you?**

Caleb lay on the bonnet of his car, staring up at the sky silently. After they had left Nicky's, he had driven Stacey out to the Cliffs by the Dells where they would go growing up whenever their parents fought. He glanced at Stacey out of the corner of his eye, seeing her standing by the edge of the cliff, staring out at the lights of the town. Her hair hung around her face like a curtain, hiding it from view. Her arms were folded in front of her, the sleeves of her hoody pushed up to her elbows. She turned her head to look at him as she felt him staring at her, a self-conscious look on her face.

" You're staring." She said quietly, frowning. Caleb smirked, shrugging.

" You've been gone for three years, Stacey. I'm allowed to stare." He said simply. A guilty look passed over her face, and she turned back away from him. She closed her eyes, pulling off her jumper and tying it around her waist.

" You have to know I didn't leave to hurt you." She told him softly. " I know that it doesn't change anything, and I know that it did hurt, both you _and _mom. But... it was never my intention." She hesitated, looking down at her feet. " I didn't know what else to do, Caleb. I know that running was wrong, and stupid, and selfish. I know that now. But then... I didn't see it. I wasn't thinking clearly, and it seemed like the only rational thing to do. As though if I ran, everything would disappear. It didn't occur to me until later that both you and mom had lost dad to, and me running away had probably made things tha`t much worse. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, and I am so, so sorry for what I put you through." She turned back to him, taking a step towards the car. Caleb sat up, running his fingers through his hair restlessly. He bit his lip, sighing.

" Where did you go, Stace?" He asked. " You disappeared for three years, without a word to anybody. Nobody heard from you. You didn't even say goodbye. I didn't know if you were dead or alive. You wouldn't answer your phone, you didn't call. You have no idea how much we all missed you. How much I missed you. What happened to you? Where have you been?" Stacey took a deep breath, then walked over to the car, jumping up onto the bonnet in front of him. She stared down into her lap, playing with her hands. She looked out at the lights again, avoiding eye contact.

" The first year was hell. I was so lost and confused. I nearly came home about a thousand times. I used so much, sometimes without realising what I was doing." She said quietly. " I spent the first week travelling, hitching rides and sneaking onto buses. I ended up in Minnesota, found a small motel and stayed there for two months. I got a job in the local bar to pay for it, but it was horrible. The landlord was a pig, and kept trying to con money out of me. My room got broken into four times in the first two months, and they took everything valuable. The last time it happened, I was asleep in the room. I woke up, and found everything in a wreck. That was the last straw. I packed up my stuff and left. The barman I worked for, Daniel, let me stay in the bar after closing time while I tried to find another place. He was good to me. One of the nights I was working, a group of the local boys came in. One of them watched me all night. His name was Colin. We got talking, and he offered me a place to stay while his brother was '_away on business'_. I was desperate, Caleb. I know it was stupid, but I was scared. So I said yes. He was really nice, and for the first few weeks he was so good to me. He looked out for me, he took me out to dinner, dropped me to work, picked me up, stuff like that."

" A few weeks went by, and things were great. But after a while he... he changed. He was always frustrated, he'd lose his temper at the smallest things. He thought we were together, and every time I tried to correct him, he'd yell at me and we'd fight. God, it was so hard hiding what I was! I got so angry and upset, and things would just get so out of hand I'd have to walk out and release my energy somewhere else. That only made him angrier. Eventually, he stopped picking me up from work some nights, leaving me to walk back alone at night. One night, I was late out and got in to the house an hour late. Colin was waiting for me, and he was so pissed. He screamed at me, saying I was screwing around, and when I denied it, he hit me. I know I should have left that night. Caleb, I was so scared after that, I was stupid not to have left. But Colin promised me that it wouldn't happen again, that he was just angry and wanted to protect me, and that he would never lay a finger on me again. If I said things were better after that, I'd be lying. Even though he didn't hit me again, we still got into fights, and he was more moody than ever. Sometimes he didn't even acknowledge I was there. Then, one night about a month later he had his friends over for a drink. I wasn't allowed to leave his side for a second, and as the hours passed they got more and more drunk. Eventually I got away and made an excuse about feeling unwell so I could go to bed. But Colin followed me. He was out of his head. He shut the door to the bedroom and pushed me up against the wall, and tried to... he tried to hurt me. _Force_ me to do things. But I wouldn't let him. I fought as hard as I could, and when he realised I wouldn't give in, he hit me, and he left. That night, I packed up my stuff, and I left. I don't know how long it took him to realise I'd gone, but I haven't seen him since."

" After that, I left Minnesota. I figured that after everything that had happened, I didn't belong there. So I, erm... I came back here. " She glanced over at Caleb, seeing him scowling in confusion. " You saw me. Or at least you thought you did. At Nicky's one night. I went in there when I came back, and you were in there with Pogue and the boys. You looked like you were getting everything sorted. I couldn't come waltzing back into your life and stir up trouble again. Not with the way I was. As I was about to leave, you looked over, and you saw me. I ran again, hoping that if you thought you were imagining it that you'd think nothing of it, and that you could get on with your life." Caleb stood, pacing around in front of her as he listened.

" It never got easier." He told her, pausing to look her in the eye. " I remember that night. It hurt so much, thinking you were there when you really weren't. Losing my father and my twin sister in the same night really messes with your head." Stacey looked away, tears filling her eyes. He sighed, shaking his head. " What happened then?"

" I went to see dad." Stacey whispered. " I thought it would help. But... he wouldn't speak to me. He wouldn't even look at me the same way. It killed me knowing that I had brought that on myself. Gorman gave me his cell number, so when I left I could call in and see how he was doing. He was the only person who knew where I was. Please don't be mad at him, Caleb, I made him swear not to tell. Gorman got dad to open my account so I could get the money out for my car, and I left. This time, I drove to Buffalo. It was nice there, and it was nice only being about ten hours away. It made me feel closer. I got a job in a cafe, and the couple who owned it let me rent out the apartment above the building cheap. I got talking to one of the girls who worked there, Morgan. She was really nice. Anyway, she told me she knew who I was, knew what I was. She took me home to meet her mother, Sasha. When I found out their last name, everything clicked into place. Pope. Sarah and Morgan Pope. They had a son as well, but Sasha had thrown him out after her husband died. Anyway, I explained to them my... my addiction, you could call it, and Sasha knew exactly what to do. I moved in with them a few weeks later, and she helped me. She taught me to control my power, how to control my feelings, how to be _normal_. I stayed with them for the next year and a half, perfecting it all and getting my life on track. They were so good to me, and they never asked me for anything in return. Sasha treated me like a daughter, and helped me so much. I owe her everything. Caleb, you remember how I was when I left. I couldn't go through a day, braely even a _minute_, without using." She paused for a second, a smile of triumph on her face as she looked Caleb in the eye. " I haven't used in just under two years now, Caleb. Not for anything. I haven't lost control of my feelings or my power in nearly two years. And as much as I hate the thought that I hurt you and mom and regret leaving, I can't hate myself for not coming back sooner, because if I had, then I would still be the same stupid kid I was back then." Caleb stared at her in surprise, then he smiled proudly.

" Two years?" He asked. She nodded, her gaze never leaving his.

" Not even after my ascension." She whispered. " That was the worst part of the last two years. going through that alone was terrifying, and not only could I feel my own pain, but I could feel yours too. And before that, I could feel something else. Somebody was hurting you. That's why I came back. I needed to know you were safe. Gorman phoned me, too, and told me about dad. And... I missed you, Caleb." She jumped off the hood of the car, walking towards him. " I know you must hate me for what I did to you, and I don't expect to be forgiven any time soon. But you have to know that I really do hate myself for what I did to you. I'll never forgive myself. I really, truly missed you, Caleb. So much." She reached out her hand, placing it on his cheek. " Please forgive me, Caleb. I'm so, so sorry." He reached up, took her wrist and pulled it away, kissing her knuckles tenderly.

" It's okay." He promised, nodding. " As long as you promise never to leave again, I forgive you." Stacey grinned, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. " I love you so much, Stace. Don't you ever do that to us again, okay? She nodded, pulling away as he tugged at a piece of her hair. He scowled, staring at it as he twirled it between his fingers. " And Stacey?" He glanced into her eyes, raising an eyebrow. " I don't like your hair when it's black." She chuckled, punching him softly in the arm and moving to the car.

" Tough, big brother. You have to live with it." She told him, poking out her tongue. Caleb laughed, shaking his head and moving towards the drivers seat. They both jumped into the car, hesitating for a moment. Caleb glanced over at her, seeing her biting her lip. He knew what she was thinking, even before she spoke. " How much does mom hate me?" He sighed, looking back out of the window as he started the car.

" She doesn't hate you, Stacey." He said quietly, reaching over and taking her hand. " Having you back is going to mean the world to her. She missed you so much. She wished for you to come home every day. She bought you birthday cards, Christmas presents, everything just in case you decided to come home one day. She knew you'd come back eventually. Where the rest of us didn't know if you would, she was certain you'd come home eventually. She would fight us every time one of us mentioned it. You have no idea what this will mean to her. What this means to us." Stacey looked out of the window, relaxing as she stared out at the passing scenery. She had never felt so at peace before, so happy. As though everything was right. Everything had been fixed, and she was back where she belonged. She closed her eyes, leaning back in the chair as she smiled softly.

" I think I do."

* * *

Stacey sat frozen in the car, staring up at the mansion in front of her. It hadn't changed a bit. The windows stared out like watching eyes, dark and gloomy in the night. A soft candle light was glowing from the one of the ground rooms, and she could see a moving shadow on the inside. She bit her lip nervously, her hands clenched into fists in her lap. Memories of her childhood came flooding back, of her father and her mother playing with them in the garden. Of Pogue, Reid and Tyler coming over with their families for summer barbecues. Of the night she got her power. Of the day she ran away. She hadn't seen the house in three years, and now she was here, she was scared. Scared for what waited for her inside. Scared of what her mother would say, what she would think. Whether she would be allowed back. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Caleb reached over and touched her shoulder, making her jump.

" It's okay." he said. " You got nothing to be afraid of anymore. Nothing is going to happen." He jumped out of the car and walked over to her door, pulling it open. He held out his hand, waiting for her to take it. " I won't leave your side, I swear." Stacey looked up at the house once more, then took his hand. She climbed out onto the gravel pathway, just as headlights shone on the front of the mansion. They looked up, Stacey grinning as her familiar black convertible screeched to a stop next to Caleb's Volvo. Reid and Tyler jumped out, both of them grinning madly.

" I'm using this car whenever I want, Stacey." Reid told her, throwing her the keys. Stacey smiled meekly, holding them back out to him.

" Why don't you keep them safe for me, Reid." She said quietly, the smile fading. " Drive Tyler home, and then keep it at yours for a while. I have some explaining to do, and I won't be needing it for a few days." Reid took the keys without question, an encouraging smile on his face. He placed a tender hand on her cheek, looking down into her face.

" You'll be fine, Stacey." He said softly, winking. " Your mom understands. She'll be fine." Stacey nodded, sighing. She glanced over at Tyler, seeing him grabbing her bags from the trunk of the car. He piled them up on the pathway, slamming the boot shut. He turned to face her, smiling gently.

" We'll see you in a few days." He said, grabbing the back of Reid's jacket and tugging him back. " Everything will be okay. Just wait and see." Stacey nodded, watching them as they moved back to her car. Tyler grabbed the keys and leaped into the drivers seat, laughing as Reid cursed at him. Then, they were speeding towards the gate, tyres screeching loudly. Stacey wrinkled her nose, narrowing her eyes.

" If there's one scratch on my car, they're dead." She muttered, grabbing a couple of her bags. Caleb grabbed the others, and they walked towards the house. He pushed the door open and strolled inside, placing her bags on the white carpet. Stacey followed his lead, looking around nervously. Just like the outside, everything was exactly the same.

" Mom?" Caleb called, walking towards the living room door. Stacey hesitated, only following him when he leaned forward and grabbed her arm. Stacey's heart soared as she heard the familiar voice calling out from the living room, more silky and song-like than she remembered it. She took a deep breath, walking into the room behind her brother. She stopped in the doorway, her eyes wide. Evelyn stood with her back to them, staring into the fire. Her long, dark hair hung down her back to her waist, the red silk gown hanging loosely on her body. Stacey bit her lip, moving forward past Caleb towards her. She took a deep breath, her eyes filling with tears.

" Mom?" She called quietly, pulling off her cap and shaking her hair out. Evelyn seemed to tense in front of her, her head snapping up at the sound of her voice. Slowly, she turned around, gasping as she set eyes on Stacey. Her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes filling with tears. She stared at her for what seemed like an age, her eyes never leaving her face. Slowly, she stepped forward, reaching out her shaking hand. Stacey stayed frozen, waiting for a slap across the face. It was the least she deserved for the pain she'd caused. Evelyn stopped in front of her, placing a hand on her cheek. She gasped again, as though she had just realised Stacey was real. Her other hand came up, and she traced the features of her face, the tears in her eyes escaping.

" Stacey." She whispered, her voice shaking. Stacey nodded slowly, closing her eyes and leaning into her mother's hand. " You came back." Stacey nodded again, her own tears running down her cheeks.

" I'm so sorry, mom." She murmured, a sob escaping her throat.

" Oh my god." Evelyn sobbed, grabbing her and pulling her into her arms. She held her there as though she would never let go, afraid she would lose her daughter again. " You came back. I knew you'd come back. All these years, I knew you'd return." She kissed her hair, sobbing as she held onto her tightly. " Oh, my girl. My beautiful girl. I missed you so much!" Stacey gripped onto the back of her robe, calming her sobs.

" Mom, I'm so sorry." She whimpered, pulling back. " I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you so much. I didn't mean what I said to you that night. I'm so, so sorry!" Evelyn placed a finger on her lips, smiling through her tears.

" It doesn't matter." She told her, taking her hand and sitting her down on one of the chairs. " All that matters is you're here. You came back. The rest can wait until later." Stacey rested her head on her mothers shoulders, grabbing onto her hand and holding it tightly. All her thoughts and fears disappeared as her mother stroked her hair and hugged her close, just staring down at her. Caleb sat in the chair across the room, watching them happily. As the night moved on, Stacey told Evelyn where she had been, and everything that had happened. She didn't know how long they had sat there, but the next thing she knew, she was waking up to Caleb carrying her up the stairs and into her old bedroom. He laid her on the bed, pulled the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead. Then, she drifted off to sleep, feeling happier than she had done in a long time. She just hoped it would last.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Back to School**

_" No... please, don't do this. Let me go." She pleaded, staring up into his black, shining eyes. He smirked, circling her slowly. Her hands were tied and raised above her head, wrapped around the beam of the barn. Her chest moved up and down rapidly as her breaths came in sharp gasps, fear radiating off her in waves. Fear. It was something he lived for, and yet it wasn't enough from her. He looked deep into her silver eyes, tilting his head slightly. She whimpered in fear, closing her eyes to hold back tears that threatened to spill over. " Please, let me go. Please." He carried on circling her, stopping slightly to her side._

_" Where would the fun be in that?" He asked, reaching out and pushing her hair back from her neck. He leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss on her shoulder, then moving up to nibble her ear. " If I had known you existed sooner, I never would have bothered going straight after your brother. You're gonna be much more fun to play with." Blood dripped down her arms from where the rope dug into her wrists, breaking the skin. He closed his eyes, breathing in the smell of her perfume as he pulled away. He moved in front of her, his eyes rolling over her body. Her long, pale legs stuck out from the short, Chinese style dress, her toes barely touching the ground. Her dress clung snugly to her body, emphasizing her curves and outlining her perfect figure. Her silver eyes were filled with fear, her long, dark curls hanging loosely around her face._

_" Stacey..." He murmured, reaching out and stroking her cheek. She turned her head away from him, swinging out one of her legs angrily. He moved out of the way just in time, growling in anger. He swung his fist across her face forcefully, making her cry out in pain. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. " That wasn't a smart move, little witch. You're going to pay for that." He suddenly forced his lips onto hers, placing his free hand on her hip. It moved in slow circles as she tried to move away, sliding down to the slits in the side of her dress. He stroked the outside of her thigh, chuckling as he moved away. Stacey whimpered in fear, tears now falling freely down her face._

_" No, Chase, please. Not again." She pleaded, sobbing dryly. " Not again. I'll do anything you want. Please, anything but that. Not again." He sighed, shaking his head as he looked at the floor. As he looked up, he hit her again, splitting her lip._

_" Now, why did you have to ruin the fun, Stacey?" He asked softly, stroking her hair. " We could have had a good time before I finished you off. I'm hurt." Stacey took deep breaths, wincing as her wrists screamed in pain. " Anything I want. Now, if your brother had that attitude last year, we wouldn't be here. You could be safe. But, here we are, and what I want... is for you to will me your power. Tonight. Now." Stacey tensed up, closing her eyes. _

_" No." She whimpered. " I can't do that." She cried out as he hit her again, placing his hands on her hips. they moved up her sides slowly, getting closer and closer to her chest. He leaned in and kissed her neck, biting down hard so she cried out again. One of his hands found it's way to her throat, and he squeezed it tightly, cutting off her airways. He glared into her eyes, tightening his grip._

_" Do it." He growled, pulling her forward and slamming her back into the beam. She shook her head, closing her eyes a she struggled for breath. " Do it!" Stacey coughed, her eyes watering as darkness began to take over her vision. " DO IT!" As he hit her again, the rope around her hands snapped, and she fell to the floor, the darkness taking over her mind._

* * *

Stacey's eyes snapped open as she jolted awake, gasping for breath as she stared up at the ceiling. She sat up straight, hugging her quilt to her body as she fought to control the trembles that ran through her. A cold sweat covered her body as she thought back to her dream. Who was the boy in the barn? What did he want with her? She had had nightmares so many times about what Colin had tried to make her do, but this boy was different. He meant it, and it scared her beyond belief. Maybe it was just her subconscious bringing back feelings of fear from Colin. Maybe the thoughts and feelings she had pushed to the back of her mind had come back to haunt her. Maybe the boys knew about it. She didn't know. All she knew was she didn't ever want to meet with the boy in the dream. Ever. As she glanced around the room, she relaxed at it's emptiness. She had been home for three days now. Everything had been unpacked, and the time she had free she had spent with her mother or Caleb, talking and catching up. She knew she had a lot to make up for, but she didn't plan on leaving again any time soon, so she had years ahead to begin making things better. Stacey stumbled out of bed, running her fingers through her hair to tame the wild mess sleeping had turned it into. The door suddenly burst open, and Caleb strolled into the room, scowling at the empty bed. Stacey screamed, her eyes widening.

" CALEB! DON'T YOU KNOCK!" She roared, folding her arms over her stomach to hide her state of undress. Caleb moaned in disgust as he caught sight of her, shielding his eyes and turning around.

" Sorry! Sorry!" He cried. " God, Stacey, why the hell do you only sleep in your underwear! What the hell!" Stacey growled in frustration, grabbing a pillow and chucking it at his head.

" What the hell is all the screaming about?" Reid's voice sounded into the room, and he appeared next to Caleb a second later. He stared at Stacey with a raised eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest as his eyes took in her lacy red bra and boy shorts. A smirk appeared on his lips as his eyes rolled down her legs and back up, resting on her chest for a moment before meeting her blazing silver eyes. " Wow, Stacey, you sure filled out in all the right places." He chuckled, winking at her. Stacey blushed furiously, folding an arm over her chest and grabbing one of her hoody's from the floor. Her eyes never left his as she yanked it on, hugging it to her body as she sighed.

" Caleb, you can turn around now." She muttered, looking down at the floor. Caleb turned around, still looking shocked. He shook his head, sighing.

" I'm buying you a pair of pyjamas for a late birthday gift." He told her. " And sweaters. Lots and lots of sweaters." Stacey rolled her eyes, brushing her hair out of her face.

" What are you two doing barging in here so early in the morning?" She asked, ignoring Reid as he continued to stare at her. Caleb punched him in the arm, scowling.

" That's my sister, man!" He exclaimed, his face a mask of disgust. Reid frowned, rubbing his arm as Caleb turned back to Stacey. " It's your first day of school. I was making sure you were up... which I totally regret. Reid came to drop off your car so you could drive." Stacey suddenly chuckled, shaking her head. She moved over to the en-suite bathroom, raising an eyebrow as she saw the boys hadn't moved.

" Unless you're planning on watching me change, I'd get out." She told them, leaning back against the door frame. Caleb spun around, darting from the room as quickly as he could. Reid, however, stayed put, smirking. Stacey stared at him, tilting her head to one side. " Well, that backfired, I guess." Reid chuckled, still not moving. " CALEB! TAKE THE PERV WITH YOU!" Reid's face dropped as he heard Caleb moving back to the room.

" Dude, that's my sister!" Caleb repeated, grabbing his arm and shoving him out of the room. Stacey laughed as Reid cursed out loud, moving into the bathroom and shutting the door. As she jumped into the shower, she closed her eyes, thinking. Her first day back at Spencer Academy. This should be so much fun. Not. She knew that she hadn't left the school on the best terms, but to be perfectly honest, she didn't care. She knew there would be rumours about where she had gone, but she didn't care. Spenser had never been her favourite place, but she only had one more year left and then she could go to college. One more year, she thought, groaning inwardly. This was going to be one hell of a long year.

An hour later, Caleb and Reid stood in the hallway, looking up the stairs.

" Come on, Stacey! We're gonna be late!" Caleb yelled. Stacey rolled her eyes as she walked out of her room, stuffing her blazer into her bag. She jumped down the stairs, rolling up her skirt as she went.

" I'm ready." She muttered, smiling sweetly. Caleb rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he took in her appearance. Her skirt had been rolled up just above her knee's, her shirt un-tucked and unbuttoned at the top, revealing the top of her lacy red bra. She had rolled the sleeves up, showing off the dragon tattoo around her wrist. Her hair hung loosely around her face, her eyes highlighted by thick, black eyeliner. She stopped at the bottom step, smirking. " What?" Caleb stared at her wrist, his jaw tense.

" What the hell is that?" He asked, grabbing her hand and studying her tattoo.

" It's a tattoo." She stated, pulling away and moving towards the door. " I got one on my ass, too." Reid's eyes widened as she grabbed her car keys and moved out of the door, going straight to the car. " I'm driving."

The ride to the school was a noisy one, consisting of Stacey trying to get it into Caleb's head that she had been joking about the other tattoo, and him constantly yelling at her to stop _driving like a maniac_. As they reached the parking lot, Stacey slammed her foot down on the break and spun the wheel, turning into one of the empty spaces. She smiled as they stopped, parking perfectly. Before she could move, Caleb reached over and grabbed the keys out of the ignition, shoving them into his pocket.

" HEY!" Stacey cried, trying to snatch them back. " Caleb, come on! Give 'em!" She watched in horror as he got out of the car, jumping out and running over to him. " Caleb, come on! Give them back! It's my car!" Caleb shook his head, reaching out and buttoning up her shirt. He tied her tie properly and straightened out the sleeves. He looked her square in the eye, an eyebrow raised.

" Firstly, you're driving sucks, and until I know you can drive sensibly, the car belongs to Reid." He told her, throwing the keys over to Reid. " Secondly, this is your first day back. Behave, alright? Mom argued on the phone for hours to get them to let you back in after last time, and you're on strict probation for three weeks so Provost Higgins knows he can trust you. Just... please, keep your head down and try not to get into trouble, okay? This is your one shot here." Stacey rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway. She bit her lip, glancing over at Reid who was grinning madly.

" When can I have my car back?" She asked sulkily. Caleb shrugged, making sure she was presentable.

" Maybe after the three weeks is over, and the school's still in one piece." He told her. Stacey pouted as he turned away from her, throwing her bag over her back.

" You suck." She muttered, ignoring him as she turned to walk into the school. She pushed open the entrance doors and stormed inside, heading for the Provost's office. She couldn't believe it. So last time she'd had a bad record. Last time she failed most of her classes and was nearly kicked out after fighting with Kira. It's not like she hadn't changed. And now not only had Caleb taken away her car, but she was on probation for three weeks! She couldn't believe how little faith they all had in her, as if they were just waiting for her to fail.

" Stupid son of a-"

" Hey, Stacey!" A familiar voice called from up ahead. Stacey lifted her head, her eyes glowing as she spotted Pogue moving towards her. His hair was a lot longer than she remembered, and all his childhood puppy fat was gone. He grinned down at her, raising an eyebrow.

" What, no hug?" He asked. " After waiting three days after you came back to see me, I think I deserve at least a hug." Stacey squealed in happiness as she lunged at him, throwing her arms around his neck. Pogue chuckled, holding her tightly. " Wow, you've grown up. I almost didn't recognise you." Stacey pulled away, unable to stop smiling, regardless of whether she was pissed as hell or not.

" It's so good to see you!" She exclaimed. " I... I'm sorry I didn't come see you, it's just... but you... Pogue, I missed you so much!" She hugged him again, laughing as he lifted her so her feet barely touched the floor.

" I missed you too, kid." He said, letting her go. " You're never gonna do that to us again, you hear?" Stacey smirked, then scowled.

" I happen to be older than you." She pointed out, raising an eyebrow. " If anybody gets to call anybody kid, it's gonna be me." Pogue opened his mouth to say something when somebody grabbed his hand from behind. Stacey glanced at the tall, dark haired girl who stepped up next to him, narrowing her eyes as the girl glared at her.

" Hey, baby." The girl said, her gaze never leaving Stacey's face. Stacey raised her eyebrows, folding her arms. " Who's your new friend?" Pogue shot Stacey an apologetic look, then turned to the girl.

" Kate, this is Stacey." He introduced. " Stace, this is-"

" Kate." The girl interrupted. " I'm Pogue's _girlfriend_." Stacey shook her head slightly, rolling her eyes.

" Well, that's great for you, Kate." She said sarcastically. " Don't feel jealous, sweetie. I'm not trying to steal him. That would be illegal." Kate frowned in confusion as Pogue snorted. " I'm the boys little sister. You really should have more faith in Pogue before jumping to conclusions about him." She turned back to Pogue, who was trying not to laugh. " I'll catch up with you later, Pogue. I gotta go see the provost to get my timetable." She hugged him again, then turned to Kate. She hesitated, then smiled. " I like you. You're funny. It was nice meeting you, Kate." She heard Pogue laugh as she walked away, smirking at his next words.

" You've just pretty much been knighted, Kate. Stacey doesn't like anybody. You must be something special."

* * *

After an hour's introductory speech from Provost Higgins and another hour of his threats and warning of what would happen if she screwed up, Kate emerged from the head's office. She felt as if she had just been let out of prison. She glanced at her watch, seeing that Caleb and the boys only had ten minutes left until break. She walked towards the courtyard, where Caleb had told her to wait. She passed a group of jocks, who were leaning against lockers and laughing amongst themselves, when one of them called out to her.

" Well, well, what have we here?" A smooth voice sounded. " The prodigal daughter has finally returned. Did you miss us, Danvers?" Stacey turned her head, rolling her eyes as she spotted Aaron Abbot walking towards her. Great. This was exactly what she needed. Five minutes after walking out from a lecture about improper behaviour, she gets jumped by one of the boys who'd caused so much trouble last time she was here. Perfect.

" Shove off, Aaron. It's my first day, I didn't want to have to see your smug face until next week." She groaned, moving to carry on walking. Aaron stepped in front of her, smirking down at her.

" You've really filled out, haven't you, Stacey?" He murmured, his eyes raking over her body. Stacey grimaced, wincing. Hat sounded so much better when Reid said it. Aaron had just taken the whole fun out of it for her. " Why don't we put everything behind us and start again, huh? Get to know each other a little better?" He leaned down, his breath tickling her neck. " We could be _real_ good friends, Stacey." Stacey grunted in disgust, shoving him away from her and glaring at him.

" The only thing of mine you're going to get to know better is this." She snarled, slapping him across the face. She pushed him out of the way as the boys began to chuckle, storming out of the doors. She looked around the courtyard, seeing Reid sitting alone at one of the picnic tables. She calmed slightly at the sight of him, walking over to him.

" Hey Reid." She called, smiling as he looked up. Reid grinned, his eyes moving over her body.

" I think I prefer what you were wearing this morning." He told her, winking. Stacey blushed, putting her bag on the table and sitting down opposite him. She yawned, resting her chin on her arms as she leant forward on the table. " What's the matter? You look all stressed and moody… and tired. You okay?" She raised her eyes so she was looking at him, seeing the concerned look on his face. She shrugged, blowing her hair out of her face.

" I just had a charming reunion with Aaron Abbot. Apparently you aren't the only person to notice I've developed in certain areas." she muttered, closing her eyes and burying her head in her arms. " I've just had a two hour speech from Higgins telling me if I out even my little finger out of place, I'll be kicked out of the school before I know what hit me and that if I flunk any classes I'll be here Saturdays for study. And I didn't sleep well last night. So no, Reid, I'm not really okay." Reid scowled at the mention of Aaron Abbot, but pushed it aside.

" Why didn't you sleep?" He asked. Stacey shrugged, yawning again.

" Bad dream." She murmured. She bit her lip, raising her head and looking him dead in the eye. " Reid… who's Chase?" Reid's eyes widened as he stared at her in shock. They had made an agreement not to tell her about what had happened, so how did she know? He bit his lip, watching as her eyes narrowed.

" You _do_ know." She murmured, her voice dropping to a whisper. Reid winced, drumming his fingers on the table.

" I can't tell you." He muttered, shaking his head. " It's not… You don't have to worry about Pope, Stacey. How do you…"

" Pope?" Stacey gasped. " The fifth…"

" Hey, guys!" A voice interrupted them before anything else could be said, and Reid turned away from her quickly. Caleb, Sarah and Tyler were walking over to the table, Pogue and Kate a few paces behind them. Caleb looked at Reid's wide, shocked eyes, then at Stacey's stunned, almost frightened stare and pale face, and froze.

" What's wrong?" He asked, narrowing his eyes on Reid. " What have you said?" Stacey looked up at Caleb, scowling.

" He didn't… I…" She shook her head, grabbing her bag and standing up. Reid got up after her, still staring at Caleb.

" Chase." He murmured. Stacey saw Tyler and Pogue tense up, and Sarah and Kate cringe slightly.

" What happened?" She demanded, glaring at her brother. How could he keep this from her, especially when Sarah and Kate knew. When no answer came, she sighed angrily, throwing her bag over her shoulder and stomping her way across the courtyard. She ignored Tyler as he called after her, breaking into a run. She burst through the doors and ran inside, stopping dead as a pair of dark, brown eyes stared at her from a poster on one of the notice boards. She stared at the handsome face which grinned out at her, recognising it immediately. He was the one she had seen… the one from her dream. She looked at the writing on the poster, her breathing laboured. _Chase Collins. Missing. Last seen: 5th__ September. _She gasped at the date, realising it was her birthday. Everything fit into place suddenly. Chase Goodwin Pope. The pain she had felt from Caleb before his ascension. The dream. The eyes. She turned as she heard the door open, seeing Caleb, Reid, Tyler and Pogue freeze as they saw her. She narrowed her eyes, suddenly feeling very lost.

" What the hell are you hiding from me?"


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

**Revelations and Visitations**

Stacey stared out of the window of the Black hummer, feeling the anger building up inside of her as Tyler and Reid spoke quietly in the front seats. She tapped her fists subconsciously against the window, trying to hold back her anger. Reid kept shooting nervous glances at her in the mirror as though she was a bomb ticking down on a timer, agitating her further.

" Will you quit it!" She yelled, glaring at him. " Stop staring like I'm a disease! And quit talking like I'm not here! I'm not the one who's in the wrong here!" She turned away, taking deep breaths. There was silence in the car as Tyler continued to drive towards the Danvers Manor. Stacey glanced back at her black convertible, seeing Caleb in the drivers seat with a yellow Ducati following close behind. She clenched her fists, closing her eyes.

" You had no right." She whispered, shaking her head. The boys said nothing. She clenched her fists tighter, angry tears filling her eyes. She couldn't believe them. Something had happened, something big, and they had hidden it from her. They had deliberately lied to her when she had just as much right to know as them. Caleb had promised she wouldn't be kept out of things. He had promised she was one of them. Now, they were keeping things from her. And she knew it was something big. What else had they been keeping from her.

" Look, Stacey." Tyler's voice broke her from her thoughts, making her turn to face him. She hadn't realised they had already arrived at the house. Tyler was turned in his seat, his eyes wary as she glared at him. " We never did this to hurt you, or to make you feel like we couldn't trust you. It's just… you only just got back, and your mom didn't want anything to…"

" My MOM!" Stacey yelled, her anger rising even more. Power surged through her, but she fought it back, taking deep breaths to try and calm down. She hadn't used in two years and she'd be damned if that changed now. " My MOM knew about this?" Before waiting for an answer, she leapt out of the car and ran towards the front doors, hearing Caleb calling after her. She kicked open the door and stormed into the living area, seeing her mother sitting in a chair staring into the fire. An empty bottle of wine along with a full glass stood on the table next to the sofa. Evelyn looked up as she entered, a smile winding on her lips.

" Stacey, honey." She smiled, standing up. Stacey glared at her, her eyes filled with anger and hurt.

" You lied to me!" She yelled, moving further into the room. The boys ran in after her, stopping in the doorway. " You're all liars! I have as much right to know what's been going on as all of you! I'm just as much a part of this group as any of you!" Evelyn's face paled as she listened, her heart plummeting. She knew…

" Stacey, you lost the right to a lot of things the second you walked out on this family." Tyler suddenly stated, his eyes narrow. " You can't expect to come back after three years and have everything back to the way it was." Stacey turned her icy stare on him, her eyes flashing black. She suddenly stopped, rolling her head back on her shoulders and closing her eyes as she fought for control. As she looked back, her eyes were silver once again, but they were filled with tears.

" Fuck you, Tyler." She snarled. " You have no idea what you're talking about." Caleb glared at Tyler, warning him to shut up, but Tyler ignored him.

" No, Stacey. You have no idea how much you tore this family apart when you left." He told her. " Your mom was a wreck, Caleb left for weeks trying to find you. We were worried sick. Reid started using big time, Pogue would storm out of the room every time your name was mentioned. We lost our little sister, and for what? Because your dad was going away? You were selfish, Stacey. So yeah, you did lose the right when you walked away from it." There was silence in the room, and Stacey stared at him in shock. It turned to fury immediately as she grabbed a vase and threw it at him. If he hadn't have ducked, it would have hit him square in the face.

" You have NO IDEA what you're talking about!" She screamed, her eyes flashing black again. " You think I left because of dad? I'm not that selfish, Tyler, even though your opinion of me may be that low." She shook her head, closing her eyes. " I didn't ask for this life. I never wanted it. If I had known what would happen the day I tried to help Caleb, I never would have interfered. I was never supposed to be involved. And yet, here I was. I watched you all control it, I watched you all develop while I was held back because I wasn't strong enough. The only one who understood was my father. I knew that if I carried on the way I was going, I would end up just like him. Do you realise how terrifying that was? Seeing you all living a next to normal life and me knowing that with the way I was going I would be dead before I turned twenty? Watching my father become what I would be in a matter of years? You have no idea! So don't you DARE judge me for it, Tyler, because you don't know what the hell I've been fighting with!" As she stared at him, she saw the anger in his eyes vanish, replaced with what she could only describe as guilt and compassion. She wiped the tears away from her face, taking a deep breath to keep back the sobs which were threatening to escape. " Now, what the hell have you been hiding from me? And don't give me any bullshit, I know when you're lying." She waited as nobody said anything, folding her arms across her chest as silence filled the room. She looked at Pogue, then Caleb, then her mother, shaking her head as they all avoided her gaze. She slowly turned and walked away from them, moving through the kitchen door and out into the garden. She leant on the railings of the decking, bowing her head as she fought back tears. She couldn't believe they didn't trust her enough to tell her. They were shutting her out. She bit her lip as a tear escaped her eyes, sliding slowly down her face. Tyler's words had stung. She hadn't meant to hurt them when she left. She heard the door open behind her, soft footsteps moving towards her as she ignored them. A pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind, holding her tightly as she raised her head.

" I'm sorry." Caleb whispered, kissing the back of her head. Stacey opened her eyes as he hugged her tighter, reaching up and taking hold of his hand. She held it tightly, more tears rolling down her face.

" I didn't want to hurt anybody." She murmured. Caleb nodded, sighing.

" He knows that." He told her. " He didn't mean what he said." There was a moment of silence, Caleb just hugging her tightly. " I don't want you to leave again, Stacey. If we tell you this, I'm afraid you're going to run again." Stacey frowned, shaking her head without turning to face him.

" Wouldn't happen." She whispered. She leant back against him, laying her head on his shoulder. Hesitantly, Caleb began to speak softly, telling her everything. He told her about Chase coming to the school, about the dead kid at the dells, and about Chase's parents and upbringing. He told her about the fifth bloodline and about prom. He told her about what he'd done to Sarah, Kate and Pogue, and what had happened in the barn. He told her about what her father had done. He told her everything. Stacey listened wide eyed, her mouth open as she struggled to take in everything he was telling her.

" I thought he was dead." Caleb muttered, scowling. " But they couldn't find him. It was as though he had never been there. We assumed he'd gone but… now we don't know for definite. We figured the less you knew, the safer you would be." Stacey turned around as he finished, her lower lip trembling.

" That's the pain I felt on our birthday?" She asked, gasping as he nodded. " Caleb, I…I had no… I… he nearly killed you! You nearly…" She shook her head as her words got caught in her throat, throwing her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly, her hands shaking as she held him. She had nearly lost her brother, and she hadn't been here to try and help. " If anything had happened to you, I would never have forgiven myself." Caleb stroked her hair, kissing her head again.

" It's okay, Stacey." He said. " Everything will be okay." Stacey bit her lip, pulling away.

" Caleb, I… I need to tell you something." She said quietly. Caleb scowled in confusion, waiting. " Last night, I had a dream… about Chase…"

* * *

After telling Caleb about her dream, Stacey had gone upstairs, too tense to do anything else except take a shower. She stood under the warm water, her eyes closed as she sighed in contentment. Caleb had promised her that the dream was probably nothing, but she could tell by the tense look in his eyes that it bothered him more than he let on. After learning about what had happened last month, it bothered her more, as well. If Chase was out there, then they were all still in danger. She pushed the thought out of her mind, allowing the water to wash away all of the tension in her body. Reaching out, she switched off the water and grabbed onto the towel hung on the door, wrapping it around her body. She stepped out of the shower and walked over to the mirror cabinet, opening the cupboard and pulling out a comb. She shut the door and brushed her hair in the mirror, parting it and ruffling it slightly. After she put the comb back in, Stacey closed the cabinet and looked into the mirror, jumping as she met a pair of dark, angry eyes. A tall, dark haired boy stood behind her reflection, smirking evilly at her. She spun around, screaming as she came face to face with him.

" CALEB!" She screamed, crying out as he grabbed her around the throat. He slammed her up against the wall, cracking her head on the tiles.

" Now, now, Stacey. We don't want brother Caleb coming up and ruining the fun, do we?" He purred, tightening his grip on her throat. Stacey's eyes widened as she clawed at his hands, struggling for breath. " The more you resist, the more painful this will be." Chase looked over his shoulder as footsteps sounded in the hallway, coming towards the bathroom. He turned back to her, tutting as he shook his head. " Now look what you did. I guess I won't be able to have as much fun now." He chuckled as he mocked her, reaching out and stroking her hair. " I thought we'd make that dream you had reality, what do you say?" Stacey froze in horror, her eyes wide with fear as she stopped struggling. Chase chuckled again, his eyes rolling down her body, which was still clad in only a towel.

" If I had known that you existed, I would have waited for you to return to start the fun." He purred. " You missed out on it all. I'm sure your brothers filled you in, though." He placed his hand on her cheek, smiling as the fear in her eyes built up.

" Ch-chase…" Stacey gasped, trying in vain to pull his hand from her throat. Images from her dream flashed through her mind, and she whimpered in fear, tears filling her eyes.

" So they did tell you. Good. This should make things a lot easier." He said calmly. Stacey whimpered as he pulled her forward, then slammed her back into the wall. Her head smacked against the wall once again, and a sharp pain shot through her skull. Her head began to spin as she closed her eyes, trying to stay conscious. A sudden pounding sounded on the door, followed by Caleb and Pogue's frantic yelling. Chase looked at the door, his eyes flashing black as an energy field covered the door, preventing them from getting through. He turned back to Stacey, his face close to hers.

" Now, beautiful, I need your help. You see, brother Caleb screwed up my plans last year. But now that you're here… I think we both know what I want from you." He said softly. " Now, I know how close your little family is, and I have every opportunity to get to your family and friends, you understand?" Stacey gasped, shaking her head.

" I can't... I don't..." She croaked, fighting for breath. " I don't use! I don't have them... anymore!" Chase narrowed his eyes, anger taking over his features.

" Stacey!" Reid's voice now sounded through the door. Chase ignored it, his eyes glowing black. Stacey screamed in pain as his hand burned the skin on her throat, her eyes slamming shut. Chase grinned at the flames engulfing his hand. He suddenly pulled away and stepped back, allowing her to fall to the floor. Stacey gasped for breath, clasping at her neck. He bent down in front of her, placing a hand on her cheek.

" Well that's just something you'll have to remedy. Friday. An hour before midnight. The Danvers colony house." He said softly. " You're going to be there, and you're going to will me your powers. If you don't, I'll make you watch as they die. And Stacey?" He fingered the red burn marks across her neck, smirking at his handy work. Stacey whimpered in fear, pressing herself backwards into the wall away from him. " Don't be late." He suddenly hit her in the face, causing her to cry out in pain as her lip split. Then, he was gone. Stacey looked around wildly, but the bathroom was empty. The door finally burst open as Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler charged into the room. Caleb jumped over to Stacey, who's eyes were filled with tears of fear. She raised a hand to her neck, whimpering in pain as it stung.

" Stacey? Stacey, look at me." Caleb said urgently, placing his hands on her cheeks. He hissed as he saw the red mark on her cheek and bloody lip, his eyes flashing black in anger. He touched the back of her head when he saw blood on the wall, pulling his hand away as she whined in pain. Blood covered his fingers, making his heart skip a beat. He looked into her eyes, seeing the fear that filled them. She looked dazed as she stared at the wall, her skin pale. Slowly, she pulled her hand away from her neck, revealing the vivd red hand mark that Chase had left. Reid glanced over, rage filling his body. A glass of perfume on the wall rack smashed as his eyes flashed black, making them all jump. Caleb glared at him as Stacey whimpered in fear, her eyes closing.

" Stacey?" Caleb asked more urgently as he turned back to her, his hold on her face firmer. Her eyes snapped to his, a harsh gasp sounding in her throat. She opened her mouth to speak, trembling.

" Caleb." She whispered, hissing in pain as the cut on her lip split a little more as she spoke. Her vision fuzzed in and out of focus as her head pounded, her energy draining away. Pogue appeared next to Caleb then, reaching around and placing a damp cloth to the back of her head.

" What happened?" Caleb asked softly. Stacey looked up as a gasp sounded in the doorway, seeing Sarah standing outside the door in shock. She looked back to Caleb, two words escaping her lips before everything went black.

" He's back."

* * *

" She can't stay in the house for a while." Caleb muttered, rubbing his face as he leant against the fireplace. " Now he has the idea of hurting her in his head, he won't stop until he gets what he wants. She's in danger if she stays here." He turned his head to the side, glancing at Stacey's still form on the sofa. She lay with her head on Reid's lap, a cold compress pressed to her forehead as she slept. Reid stroked her hair softly, looking down at her anxiously. She had been unconscious for nearly two hours now, the bruise on her cheek becoming more prominent every minute. The burn on her neck had remained vivid, slowly bruising around the edges. He hoped that she would wake up soon, praying that she didn't have a more serious injury. " We should have warned her. Maybe if... we should have protected her."

" We thought he was dead, Caleb." Tyler said quietly. " What could we have done?" Silence surrounded the room, all eyes on Caleb.

" Where is she going to go?" Pogue asked. Caleb sighed, moving to the armchair opposite them and sitting down.

" I don't know." He admitted, looking back at his sister. " I won't let her leave Ipswich again. That's out of the question. She can't stay here, he's already gotten in once, he could do it again. Pogue's house is too vulnerable while nobody's there. The dorms are too risky, he can find her too easily." Tyler looked up at him, frowning.

" Pogue's got an extra bed in his place, right?" He asked. Pogue nodded, raising an eyebrow in confusion. " Well, Reid ascends on Friday. His power will be stronger. I could move into Pogue's for a while and Stacey can have my place in the dorms with Reid. Even though the dorms are risky, she'll still be protected by him, and we're all only five minutes away if she needs us." Caleb bit his lip, thinking. He was right. They all lived five minutes away so they'd have no problem protecting her, and the way he knew Reid felt about her before she left, he knew he wouldn't let anything get past him to hurt her. Before he could answer, Stacey whimpered in pain, her face screwing up into a frown. Her eyes fluttered open, her gaze flicking around the room in confusion.

" It's okay, Stacey." Reid whispered, removing the cold compress and stroking her cheek. " You're alright." He looked up at Caleb, who nodded.

" Take her up to bed." Caleb murmured, watching as Stacey cuddled into Reid's chest. Reid gently lifted her up, getting to his feet and walking out of the room. He watched them closely, his heart aching at the state his sister was in. He nodded, thinking about what Tyler had said.

" It's happening." He agreed, taking a deep breath. " After she's sorted... we go after Chase."


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Stay with me??**

_Stacey opened her eyes slowly, scowling as she looked around the room. She was lying on her bed back in her room, the curtains drawn and the door closed. The lamp on her bedside unit had been left on, highlighting the objects around her in a dim light._

_" Caleb?" She murmured, glancing over towards his bed as she tried to recall what had happened. She bit her lip as her body ached, groaning quietly. " Caleb?" She sat up as she saw his bed was empty, causing her body to erupt in pain. She bit it back, ignoring it as best as she could. Images of Caleb lying motionless on the ground suddenly flashed through her mind, everything that had happened in the garden coming back to her. She gasped and scrambled out of bed, her legs giving way as she stood up. She collapsed to her knee's, taking deep breaths as she panicked._

_" CALEB!" She cried, fear tearing through her body. She had to know he was okay. If anything had happened to him, she didn't know what she'd do. She grabbed onto her bed post and hauled herself to her feet, looking up as her door opened. Caleb ran into the room, his face pale and tired. He sighed in relief as he saw her, but said nothing. He moved over to her and pulled her into a hug. He held her tightly, resting his head on her shoulder as she buried her face in his chest. _

_" I'm sorry." She heard him whisper. " I'm so sorry, Stacey. I didn't mean for this to... I never wanted you to... I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He repeated it over and over like a mantra, refusing to let go of her. Stacey frowned, forcing him backwards gently and looking up at him. He looked as though the guilt he was feeling was causing him physical pain. Shadows circled his eyes, which were tired and scared._

_" What are you talking about?" She asked in confusion. " What happened out there?" Caleb's eyes widened as he stared down at her, his gaze never leaving her eyes. He opened and closed his mouth in shock, but he said nothing. Stacey raised an eyebrow, pulling back more. " What are you looking at?"_

_" DAD!" Caleb yelled, stepping backwards. Stacey began to panic again as she registered his shock._

_" What!?" She yelled, turning to the mirror. " What's wrong? Why are you..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at her reflection, a gasp escaping her lips. Her chocolate brown eyes were gone, and replaced by an eerie silvery-blue which glowed. Stacey raised a hand to her face as if trying to make sure she was real, fear building up inside of her. What had happened out there? What had happened to her? She took deep breaths, hands shaking as she turned to Caleb._

_" The stories were real." He murmured, still staring at her. " The Covenant of Silence, the power, our families... all of it. But it... it wasn't supposed to happen to you. Not to you. Never to you." Stacey shook her head, backing away from him._

_" No." She whispered, tears filling her eyes._

_" When you ran to me... you got in the way. The power... it's part of you now." Caleb told her, his heart wrenching as he saw the anguish and turmoil on her face. " Everything we were told as kids was true." A ring of fire suddenly shone through his eyes, and they turned pitch black as if he was proving his point._

_" NO!" Stacey screamed, turning back to the mirror and staring at herself in disgust. " NO! I WON'T!" Before either of them could react, the mirror shattered, showering the floor with shards of glass. Stacey's screams continued, echoing around the house. Perfume bottles, photo frames and other trinkets around the room all shattered, the book shelf on the wall crashing to the floor as everything began to shake._

_" Stacey, calm down!" Caleb pleaded, backing away from her cautiously. " Stace, please!" The door burst open behind him, and Evelyn and James ran into the room. Evelyn ran straight to her hysterical daughter, taking her arms and pulling her into her body. Stacey shook her head, fighting against her as she continued to cry and scream. She fell to her knee's, Evelyn kneeling beside her and trying to hold onto her. Stacey eventually gave up, leaning into her mother's comfort and sobbing hysterically._

_" You see!" Evelyn yelled at James, jumping as objects continued to smash around them. " You see what your family is doing? Look at your daughter! She wasn't supposed to be involved! You're stupid legends are tearing us apart! Look what's it's doing to your children!" James said nothing. He had heard his wife's thoughts on their family history a thousand times before. He knew that this would make it worse. He turned to Caleb, taking his arm and leading him towards the door. Caleb looked at him through scared eyes. He laid a hand on his sons shoulder, smiling reassuringly._

_" It'll be okay." He promised quietly. " But right now, I need you to run down the road and get Reid. He's the only person able to calm your sister down in this state. Can you do that?" _

_Caleb looked over at his sister, nodding solemnly, then ran out of the room. Stacey held onto Evelyn's dress, becoming more hysterical as she felt the power surging through her body. Her nails ripped into the dress, leaving small tears in it._

_" Mom, why!" She sobbed. " I don't... I can't... no! I don't want this!" Evelyn held onto her tighter, her own tears falling down her face at the sight of her daughter in such a state._

_" I know, honey." She whispered, kissing her hair tenderly. " We'll try and find a way out of it. But for now, you need to calm down. Just relax, honey. I'm here." _

_" But my eyes!" Stacey cried. She glanced up, catching sight of herself in the broken mirror. She screamed again, shoving herself away from Evelyn as she saw her eyes again. She would have preferred the blue to what she saw. They were pitch black, just as Caleb's had been, making her look evil and menacing. She continued screaming as she leaped to her feet, grabbing a statue and throwing at the mirror. She turned to the floor length mirror in the corner, throwing a heavy book at it. She couldn't stand to see herself. It was all so wrong! How had any of this happened, it wasn't natural! She turned to her father, remembering the old stories of his family descendants. _

_" GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She screamed, aiming all of her anger and fear at him. James looked at her, knowing she placed the blame on him. " LEAVE ME ALONE!" She turned to Evelyn, pointing to the door. " GET OUT!" The door slammed open with such force that plaster and shelves crashed to the ground. " Leave me alone RIGHT NOW!"_

_" Honey, please!" Evelyn reached out to her, moving forward on her knee's. " Please don't do this!" James shook his head, silencing her._

_" Let her calm down." He ordered, his guilt stricken eyes staring at Stacey. " She's not in control. She could hurt you without meaning it." Evelyn looked at him in horror, unable to believe he was just going to walk away from her in this state. " Now, Evie." She got to her feet, shoving him out of the way as he held out a hand to her. Stacey watched them leave, collapsing to her knee's as the door closed. She sobbed loudly, her hands wrapping around her waist in a bid for comfort. Everything she was, everything she had once been had changed. Nothing could be the same for her anymore. She was different from everybody now. She knew what the stories lead to. People died because they couldn't control it, because they weren't strong enough. Now she had been forced into this stupid legend. She was terrified of what would happen to her now. She didn't know how long she sat sobbing, but eventually the shaking stopped, anything left that could be shattered going still. She still cried quietly, raising her head as she heard her door open. Her eyes widened as Reid moved into the room, his eyes scanning the mess around him before setting his gaze on her._

_" Look at the mess you made." He said softly, smirking slightly. It faded as he saw the desperate look in her eyes, for once looking like a young child rather than the mature, quick witted girl they all knew. He had never seen her look so vulnerable. Stacey looked around the room, taking in the broken objects and victims of her break down. A fresh wave of tears filled her eyes as she turned back to him, her bottom lip trembling. She jumped up as he held out his arms, running into them. _

_" Reid." She sobbed, throwing her arms around his neck and holding onto him tightly. " I don't want this! I can't do this! What am I going to do? Tell me what to do Reid! I don't know what to do!" Reid rubbed her back soothingly, allowing her to cry into his jacket. Her voice dropped to a whisper, shaking and broken. " I'm scared. I'm so scared." _

_" It's okay, Stace." He murmured. " I'm right here. Nothing bad can happen while I'm here." He pulled away, taking her hand and leading her over to the bed. He sat down in the middle of it, pulling her next to him and hugging her again. Slowly, he laid them down, holding her close as her sobs quietened slightly. They didn't know why, but he had always been able to calm her down, even when they were young and growing up. He didn't know whether it was because he was her best friend, but he had always been there when she was upset to calm her down. That was why it wasn't weird for them to be lying in bed together. He had always stayed with her when she was upset until she fell asleep, and even then he had slept in Caleb's bed or the guest room in case she woke up in the night. Nine times out of ten he would wake up with her beside him, her having snuck in during the night. It was like a routine. This time was no different for him. He refused to leave her in this state._

_" I never wanted this." Stacey suddenly whispered, her voice shaking as her sobs turned into quiet hiccups. " I don't want this." Reid pulled back, looking into her now silver eyes. He held back a gasp, not wanting to upset her by showing how shocked her was. _

_" I know." He told her, offering a small smile. " But you have us you know. All of us. We won't let anything happen to you. Me, Pogue, Tyler... and your mom and dad and Caleb. Especially Caleb. You don't have to be scared. You're not on your own." Stacey sniffled, leaning back into his chest and closing her eyes. _

_" You'll be fine, Stacey." He promised, stroking her hair. " I swear." He rested his chin on her head, closing his eyes._

_" Stay with me?" Stacey murmured, holding onto him tightly as she slowly fell to sleep. Reid smiled, kissing the top of her head affectionately._

_" Always and forever."_

* * *

" Here it is. Home sweet home." Reid switched on the lights as he walked into his room, dragging Stacey's bags behind him. He threw them onto the floor by Tyler's bed, turning back to Stacey as she followed him inside. Her eyes were tired, dark shadows forming under her eyes from exhaustion. Caleb had come into her room just as she and Reid were falling asleep, telling them she was leaving. She had argued for nearly an hour, until she gave in and packed her stuff. She didn't understand why it had to be done at one in the morning, but apparently it was _safer._ Stacey looked around the room, smiling slightly. It was small, the two beds sitting in the centre. A computer was in one corner of the room, a TV and DVD player in the other. School books and papers were scattered over the floor, along with piles of clothes.

" Wow." She mocked, trying not to laugh. " You keep it so tidy." Reid smiled sarcastically, pulling off his jacket and beanie hat. He grimaced as she yawned, walking over to her and taking another bag out of her hand.

" It's two in the morning, princess." He said softly, placing it down on top of her duffel bag. " You should get some sleep." Stacey scowled, moving over to Tyler's bed and grabbing the bag she had packed with stuff for the night.

" Well, it wasn't my idea to move in right away." She grumbled. She pulled out her pyjamas and a tooth brush, moving towards the bathroom. Caleb had made good in his word and brought her three sets of pyjamas, ordering her to wear them while she was staying with Reid. " I shouldn't be here anyway. I should be at _home_! With Caleb and my mom. _Not _hiding!" Reid rolled his eyes, hearing the same thing for the hundredth time this hour. He knew that she felt guilty leaving her family. Her argument was that she had only just got there, she shouldn't have to leave because somebody was causing trouble. He knew what she really thought: she didn't want to leave, because it felt like she was running again. And she had sworn to herself and the others she wouldn't run again, ever. She didn't want to run away from her problems.

Reid watched as the bathroom door closed, sighing as he pulled off his shirt and jeans, kicking them across the room. He grabbed his phone, falling backwards into the bed as he dialled Caleb's number.

" Reid." Caleb answered after the first ring, his voice tired but relieved.

" Everything's good. No trouble." Reid yawned, his eyes flashing black. The lights went out, leaving only the streak of light which shone under the bathroom door.

" How's Stacey?" Caleb asked.

" She' fine. Asleep." He lied, rubbing his eyes. " I'll get her to phone you tomorrow. And hey, no fair about the pyjamas. You ruin all my fun." He heard Caleb take a deep breath on the other end, smirking.

" Thank you for everything, Reid." Caleb said quietly, his voice stiff with annoyance as he ignored his last statement. " I owe you for this." Reid said nothing, hanging up just as Stacey emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing a tight black cami-top which stopped just above her belly button, and short shorts, the hems of both lined in red lace. Her hair hung down in soft curls, covering the red marks on her neck from his view. Reid eyed her exposed flesh, watching her as she stuffed her dirty clothes and toothbrush in her bag.

" Was that Caleb on the phone?" She asked, dropping her bag on the floor next to her duffel bag. Reid said nothing, biting his lip as he watched her. He remembered how close they had been before she left, how much he had loved her. How much his heart had shattered when he'd learnt she'd gone.

" You never said goodbye, Stacey." He said quietly. He saw her tense through the darkness, but she said nothing. " You just left us. Left _me_." Stacey sat down on her bed, looking down at her hands. She knew what he was talking about. Before she's gone, she and Reid had begin to get closer. They had shared their first kiss the night before she'd left, and he had asked her to the Valentines Day Dance at school. She knew it would hurt him when she left, and it had broken her heart knowing what she was putting him through.

" It was easier, Reid." She whispered. " You never would have let me go. You would have tried to persuade me to stay, and I would have let you do it. I would have given in to anything you asked of me. But I needed to leave." She brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, her fingers brushing softly along the bruise on her cheek. Reid rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

" There never was anybody else while you were gone." He told her honestly. " It was always you. I would've waited for an eternity for you." He paused, yawning. " It still is you. That hasn't changed." Stacey opened her eyes, turning to look at him. The soft snoring that filled the room indicated that he had fallen asleep. She sighed, laying down and pulling the covers up over her body.

" I still love you, too." She whispered into the darkness, closing her eyes. She lay silent, trying desperately to sleep, but every time she came close, Chase's face ran through her head, his threat ringing through her ears. After what seemed like hours, she gave up, allowing the fear to get the better of her. Tears she didn't realise she'd shed ran down her face, her body trembling as she sat up. Hesitantly, she walked over to Reid, kneeling down beside him and touching his arm. He grunted something inaudible, but didn't wake.

" Reid." Stacey called, shaking his arm softly. " Reid, wake up." Reid's eyes shot open and he jolted up, looking around the room. He looked back at her, relaxing slightly. He frowned as he saw her tears glistening in the moonlight, reaching out to wipe them away.

" What's wrong?" He asked softly. Stacey winced as he brushed his hand along her bruised cheek, reaching up and placing her hand over his.

" I... I got scared." She admitted, looking away. Reid didn't wait for another word. He shifted over in bed, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into the bed next to him. She gasped as her back came into contact with his bare chest, relaxing as he slid his arm around her waist.

" Sleep now, Stacey." Reid murmured, his hand resting on her bare stomach. He pulled the covers over them, hearing Stacey sigh. She leaned back into his chest, snuggling her head into his pillow.

" Stay with me..." She whispered, her breathing evening out as she began to fall asleep. " Don't leave me... stay with me." Reid smiled, kissing her hair as he held her close. He closed his eyes, slowly falling back to sleep.

" Always and forever, princess."


	7. Chapter 7

I know it's been ages, and I am totally sorry. but here's the thing. I've been thinking ALOT about this story, and was thinking of a few changes that I might be considering. I'vehad an idea for a follow up of this story about Tyler, but the main character role is more suited to Reid. so I was going to leave the decision up to you. I as thinking of changing Reid and Tylers' role in this story aroundPlease please please let me know your opinion. I have chapter six all written out and ready to upload, but I'm going to wait and see what you guys say in case I need to change it all around.

Let me know, okay?? :)

Luvs ya

x x


End file.
